In biomedical/clinical research fields, live animal studies provide a plethora of medical breakthroughs. Advanced laser-scanning microscopes, such as a confocal or multi-photon microscope, are extensively used for in vivo experiments to characterize the 3-D microscopic tissue structure. The state-of-the-art laser-scanning microscopes provide submicron-level resolution.